


How are they getting on, these boys?

by china_shop



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, due South
Genre: Crossover, Fic, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruiseliner meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How are they getting on, these boys?

**china:** Callum and Hugh are drinking coffee and teasing each other, and wearing sunglasses, and Ray is trying to explain the finer points of Chicago driving to Fraser using salt and pepper shakers to represent different cars.

 **mergatrude:** EEEEEEEEE! \o/

How are they getting on, these boys? Do they keep to themselves? Do they mingle?

 **china:** Interesting question!

How do they get on?

Fraser likes Callum and is attracted to him, but also knows he shouldn't be and is slightly abashed by that, not to mention the near miss/near kiss before Ray turned up, so he's a little self-conscious. But he thinks Callum is basically a good guy with dubious taste in boyfriends. Heh.

Fraser is much less sure about Hugh; he can't decide if Hugh's fundamentally well-intentioned or too selfish and territorial. He finds him a little vulgar and isn't sufficiently convinced that under the vulgarity there's a good heart. But he still treats him with basic human respect and everything -- he just hasn't warmed to him at all. (Hugh's done nothing to help this; he keeps falling into Joe Dick mode around Fraser, he can't help it.) Plus Fraser resents Dief's fondness for Hugh.

 

Ray resents Callum, resents his aloofness and apparent self-confidence. He feels like that detracts from his own realness. Plus he knows something nearly happened with Callum and Fraser, and that pisses him off, and he can't be mad at Fraser so he takes it out on Callum. Stupid actors.

Ray doesn't trust Hugh at all. He doesn't trust the swagger or the grin. Still, under different circumstances he can imagine bumming cigarettes off him in a bar, and maybe getting into long rambling bullshitting conversations about life and the universe. He has a feeling -- more of a feeling than Fraser has -- that underneath everything, Hugh's a good guy. Even if he has lousy taste in boyfriends.

 

Callum thinks Fraser's a dork. He knows now that he's not Paul, and he's still hot and everything, but he's just too clean, too impossibly perfect and shiny and fictional. Not Callum's type. Fraser's out in the sunlight; Callum's more comfortable in the shadows. Still, Callum basks a little in the knowledge that Fraser's attracted to him -- that's a coup, a compliment. Plus it pisses Ray off.

Callum thinks Ray's too hot-headed, all insecurity and impetuousity. He's intellectually interested in his existence, but can't be bothered getting to know him properly because a) he thinks he already knows him inside out, and b) he can't be assed dealing with Ray's attitude problems. Ray's always trying to one-up him, and Callum doesn't have anything to prove, but he doesn't want to be cornered into that kind of competition. Not when he's on vacation.

 

Hugh thinks Fraser's a joke, but he also admires his competence (and his dog). He likes smart, well-read people, and occasionally he overhears conversations that Fraser's having with other people and has to bite his tongue not to join in. But he also finds the prissiness compellingly provocative. He can't resist baiting him, swearing and playing the asshole, because he can't trust someone like Fraser until he knows how he'll react to that stuff.

Hugh thinks Ray's hot, but he knows it would make Callum crazy if Hugh admitted it, so he keeps that well under wraps. Besides, why settle for the fake facsimile when you can have the real thing?


End file.
